megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiedeń
'Wiedeń '(niem. Wien) - największe miasto Królestwa Bawarsko-Tyrolskiego, najludniejsze miasto w XV-wiecznej Europie. Znajduje się w południowo-wschodniej części kraju, nad rzeką Dunaj, w prowincji o tej samej nazwie. Miasto i jego okolice są także uważane jako rdzenne terytorium Królestwa Bawarii. Religia Od upadku Cesarstwa Rzymskiego w 476 roku dominującym wyznaniem w mieście był katolicyzm. Kultura Po podboju tych terenów przez Bawarczyków, w mieście została wyparta rzymska kultura łacińska i zastąpiono ją germańską kulturę bawarską. Handel i produkcja Miasto jest położone na skrzyżowaniu szlaków handlowych biegnących z chorwackiej Ragusy i Polskiego Krakowa. Jest także początkiem drogi dla kupców podróżujących do Wenecji, Łużyc i Frankfurtu. Te dwa czynniki czynią metropolię bardzo ważnym centrum handlowym, gdzie kupcy z m.in. Austrii, Niemiec, Węgier i Czech wystawiają towary z rodzimych węzłów handlowych. Miejscowość oprócz dochodów z handlu jest zaangażowana w tworzenie wyrobów winnych, w koalicji z winnicami z sąsiedniego miasta Krems. Dochody z tego rzemiosła wynoszą około czterech uncji złota. Historia Część Monarchii Karolińskiej (788-843) W kilka lat po podboju Wiednia przez Franków, władzę nad miastem przejął sam Karol "Wielki". Zbudowano wtedy miejską cytadelę, która była później rozbudowywana istnieje do dziś. Epoka renesansu karolińskiego dotknęła również Wiedeń, co poskutkowało rozbudową miasta i rozwojem szkolnictwa. Po śmierci Karola w 814, władzę nad Wiedniem i Austrią przejmuje późniejszy król Lotaryngii - Lotar I. Jednak jego rządy nie trwały tam długo( zaledwie 3 lata ), ponieważ jego ojciec Ludwik Pobożny postanowił sam przejąć władzę nad całym Imperium Karola Wielkiego, chcąc zażegnać niestabilną sytuację wewnętrzną kraju. Rządy Ludwika Pobożnego w Księstwach Austrii i Tyrolu, doprowadziły do prześladowań religijnych i egzekucji wielu przeciwników nowego Cesarza Rzymskiego. Jednak te jakby się wydawało drastyczne kroki, poskutkowały dosyć pozytywnie. Między innymi wyplenieniem pogańskich, lokalnych wierzeń oraz zachowaniem się Ludwika na tronie aż do roku 843, kiedy to na mocy Traktatu z Verdun, podzielił on Monarchię Karolińską na trzy części. Niezależność (843-853) Po podziale Odnowionego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego na 3 części w 843, wykorzystał jeden z bawarskich możnych z rodu Wilhelmiden - Wilhelm. Wypędził on frankijski garnizon z miasta i sam przejął w nim władzę, mianując siebie wielkim baronem wiedeńskim (niem. Wien Großbaron). Uzależnił on także od siebie położone w południowej Austrii Steiermark. Jednak przez 10 lat jego panowania rosło zagrożenie ze strony królestw Bawarii i Niemiec, które posiadały roszczenie do ziem Wilhelma. Jego dobroć doprowadziła do ponownej tolerancji religijnej i kulturowej w mieście, przyczynił się on także do rozwoju założonej w czasach Karola Wielkiego Akademii Wiedeńskiej. Miejska ekonomia jednak trochę się pogorszyła, gdyż Wilhelm niezbyt przejmował się finansami i administracją. Rządy dynastii Wilhelmdenów (853-908) Po śmierci Wilhelma w 853 roku nastąpił podział jego ziem. Tytuł Wielkiego Barona Wiednia otrzymał jego najstarszy syn Wilhelm II, a tytuł Hrabiego Steiermarku młodszy syn Engelschalk. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało następującego kryzysu, aż do uniezależnienia się Engelschalka spod władzy starszego brata. Rozdzielone państwo było idealnym celem dla silnego i stabilnego Królestwa Bawarii, która po niedługim czasie upomniała się o ziemie obydwu braci. Po krótkiej wojnie obaj Wilhelmdelowie znaleźli się pod władaniem bawarskiego króla - Karolmana Okrutnego, jednak zachowali zwierzchność nad swoimi ziemiami. Następne lata przebiegały w sposób dosyć pokojowy. Miejska Akademia rozwijała się wciąż, dzięki hojnym datkom ze strony uczonego Wilhelma II, ale pojawiły się też pewne problemy. Mianowicie były to problemy administracyjne, zapoczątkowane przez Wilhelma I, a które jego syn przez swoje pijaństwo i niewstrzemięźliwość jeszcze bardziej pogłębił. Niestety dla mieszczan ich Wielki Baron posiadał także bardzo złe stosunki ze swoim nowym suwerenem, a więc nowym Księciem Austriackim - Isanrichem. Doprowadziło to do zahamowania rozwoju miasta poprzez nakładane przez niego embarga i odbieraniem coraz to innych przywilejów. Po śmierci Wilhelma II w 903 roku i przejściu korony Bawarskiej w ręce Niemiec, nowym Wielkim Baronem Wiedeńskim został syn poprzedniego władcy - Eginolf. Jednak mimo dobrze zapowiadających się rządów, rozpoczętych od poprawiania relacji z Księciem Austrii. Nowy monarcha zachorował i umarł zaledwie rok po objęciu władzy, a więc w roku 904. Co ciekawe tenże władca ożenił się i spłodził synów ze swoją własną matką Adeline Wilhelmden, przez co był krytykowany przez kler. Następnym Baronem Wiedeńskim został jedenastoletni syn Eginolfa - Eginolf II. Chłopiec miał bardzo duże trudności w rządzeniu krajem. Jego władza była podważana przez kler z powodu, że był on owocem kazirodztwa swojego ojca i babki. W czasie jego rządów, a właściwie rządów nieudolnej rady regencyjnej, doszło do znacznego wzmocnienia władzy kościelnej w mieście. Przyczyną tego był jego starszy brat Fredrich, który był biskupem diecezji Austriackiej. Podporządkował on sobie znaczącą Akademię Wiedeńską, Mennicę i Cytadelę oraz doprowadził do zamordowania swojego małoletniego brata, przez co zdobył władzę. Po zamordowaniu Eginolfa II w lutym 908 roku, jego brat Fredrich wraz z najważniejszymi duchownymi przejęli władzę w Wiedniu. Przemianowali oni dotychczasowy tytuł Wielkiego Barona na nowy tytuł Biskupa Wiednia i Montagany (niem. Bischof von Wien und Montegana). Jednak mimo tak wielkich zmian ludność nie protestowała, gdyż dopatrywała się w teokratycznych rządach odnowy gospodarczej i kulturowej. Co oczywiście miało się spełnić, gdyż nowy biskup postanowił naprawić błędy swych przodków i przywrócić miastu dawną świetność. Jednak nie zdołał swojego zadania wykonać, ponieważ zaniepokojony tak drastycznymi przemianami Książę Austriacki najechał miasto i obalił Fredricha w marcu 908 roku, przez co zakończył rządy dynastii WIlhelmdenów nad Wiedniem. Rządy Aribonenów (908-974) Po zdobyciu miasta przez księcia Austrii, rozpoczęto szybką konfiskatę majątków kościelnych. Było to spowodowane obawą austriackiego Isanricha przed ponownym przejęciu władzy przez duchowieństwo. Następnym jego krokiem było przemianowanie kościelnego tytułu Biskupa Wiednia i Montegany na Hrabiego Wiednia(bav. Graf von Wien). Później nastąpił proces względnego pokoju i stagnacji. Ludzie coraz liczniej opuszczali swoje domy by poszukać szczęścia w lepiej, gospodarczo rozwiniętym, stołecznym mieście Passau. Zaczęło to niepokoić księcia, który postanowił zapobiec temu poprzez zażegnanie kryzysu w Wiedniu. Na początek przywrócił on wszelkie przywileje miejskie oraz anulować nałożone na miasto embarga handlowe i zapełnił miejski skarbiec dzięki nowym podatkom. Jego reformy gospodarcze zostały przerwane przez śmierć. Po śmierci wiekowego już Isanricha w maju 912, władzę nad Wiedniem przejmuję kolejny książę Austriacki Aribo II. Ten monarcha zachęcony dobrym położeniem i sytuacją ekonomiczną Wiednia przeniósł tam swoją stolicę. Wznowił także działanie Akademii Wiedeńskiej, prowadzonej przez duchownych. Jednak władca niedługo potem zachorował i zmarł w sierpniu 912 roku. Po niespodziewanej chorobie Ariba II ,władzę nad Wiedniem przejmuje nowa, małoletnia Księżna Austrii Ulrike. Po 12 burzliwych latach regencji przejęła ona samodzielną władzę nad całą Austrią oraz poślubiła Króla Niemiecko-Bawarskiego Blaedwina II. Umożliwiło to nadanie Wiedniowi statusu miasta królewskiego. Przyczyniło się to do prężnego rozwoju gospodarki, handlu i otwarcia Akademii Wiedeńskiej na nowych studentów z całych Niemiec i Bawarii. Jako miasto królewskie Wiedeń dostał specjalne dotacje na rozbudowę i utrzymanie miejskiej cytadeli, która mieściła niemiecki garnizon, chroniący Chrześcijaństwo przed pogańskimi najeźdźcami na wschodnie. Głównie przed Węgrami. Ostatnie lata jej panowania stały się dla Ulkire bardzo tragiczne, gdyż popadła w depresję, która przyczyniła się do jej śmierci w roku 974, co spowodowało odziedziczenie Wiednia przez jej syna i nowego Króla Bawarii. Rządy Bawarskich Karolingów (974-1001) Jesienią roku 974 władzę nad miastem przejmuje 36-letni król Bawarii Aribo z dynastii Karolingów. Początkowo pobożny i uczony król był namawiany przez przedstawicieli Bawarskiego kościoła, jednak po wielu wahaniach odmówił. Lata jego rządów cechowały się pokojem, ale i stagnacją miasta. Jednym z ważniejszych wydarzeń podczas jego panowania jest przeniesienie Arcybiskupstwa Austriackiego z miasta Steiermark do właśnie Wiednia. Te długie, ponad trzydziestoletnie rządy przerwało otrucie Króla Ariba w 999 roku. Następnie tytuły Ariba I przejmuje jego syn Dietmar "grzeszny". Jednak jego rządy nie trwały zbyt długo,aby mógł się wykazać, a dodatkowo był uważany za opętanego. Zamarł w dwa lata po objęciu władzy w 1001 roku. Rządy Andeschów (1001-1100) Po śmierci Dietmara, jego brat i nowy król Bawarii Brunon "wielki", postanowił zaprzestać ingerować w sprawy Austriackie(a co za tym idzie także i Wiedeńskie) i nadać te ziemie pod zwierzchnictwo Hartmanna z dynastii Andeschów. Ród ten wywodził się z miasta Znaim(cz. Znojmo), którym zarządzał przez kilkadziesiąt lat, zaś od roku 1363 jego członkowie rządzili Królestwem Niemiec i na początku XVI wieku uczynili z tegoż kraju jednego z kluczowych graczy w Europie. Lecz wróćmy do panowania księcia Hartmanna nad Wiedniem, które zapowiadało się dobrze, lecz po kilku latach zamieniło się w pasmo porażek, gdyż władca ten popadł w pijaństwo. Umarł on w 1008. Wiedeń przeszedł więc w ręce ambitnego Rudolfa. Jako władca bardzo utalentowany i uczony postanowił rozpocząć dalekosiężne reformy. Po pierwsze przeniósł stolicę ponownie do Wiednia, gdyż dostrzegał podobnie jak wiele lat wcześniej Isanrich Ariboden dobre położenie i potencjał drzemiący w popadającym w stagnację mieście. Po jego 6-letnich rządach, miasto znacząco odżyło. Cytadela została odrestaurowana, a Akademia dzięki funduszom uzyskanym od Papieża uratowana od całkowitego upadku. Rudolf pożegnał się ze światem w 1014 roku, w wyniku przewlekłej ospy, która grasowała w akurat w Dolnej Austrii. Po nagłej śmierci młodego jeszcze Rudolfa, władzę nad Austrią przejmuje 13-letnia Winfrida, która po osiągnięciu pełnoletności, żeni się z królem Bawarii Krzysztofem I. Co ciekawe ten monarcha był wnukiem Króla Polsko-Pomorskiego Masława II "Półękiego". Zaś Winfrida kontynuowała dzięki wsparciu męża reformy gospodarcze, zapoczątkowane przez swojego ojca. Jednak przez swój cynizm i sceptyczne podejście do kościoła, miała duże problemy z dogadaniem się z lokalnym arcybiskupem, co spowodowało przeniesienie stolicy Austrii z Wiednia ponownie do Passau. Księżna zmarła w wieku 25 lat w 1026 roku. Następnym władcą zostaje Günzel. Za czasów jego panowania nie działo, się wiele, gdyż koncentrował się on raczej na stołecznym mieście Passau. Jednak jako człowiek kochający wojaczkę, niezwykle często odwiedzał Wiedeńską cytadelę, angażując się w jej działalność. Pożegnał się on ze światem 1055 roku, po groźnej chorobie płuc. Günzel umierając przekazał decyzję o sukcesji austriackim możnym. Postanowili więc oni posadzić na tronie nowo narodzonego i niegroźnego dla nich Krzysztofa "Odważnego". Przez cały okres 16-letniej regencji, nieoficjalnie władzę nad Wiedniem przejęli dostojnicy kościelni na cele z arcybiskupem. Ich wpływy utrzymywały się tam przez cały okres jego władzy, gdyż Krzysztof wolał skupić się na dostanim życiu w austriackim dworze w Passau, niż zajmować się obroną granic i rozwojem szkolnictwa. Ten stan rzeczy utrzymywał się do roku 1100, kiedy to król Bawarii Wiktor "Okrutny" odebrał mu tytuły księcia Austrii i barona Wiednia, postanawiając przekazać jego swojej siostrze Engeltraudzie. Rządy von Kemptenów (1100-1106) Nowa księżna Engeltraud pochodziła z dynastii von Kempten. Ród ten dotychczas rządził w dosyć biednej prowincji Kempten, leżącej w północno-zachodniej Bawarii. Lecz wróćmy do panowania nowej księżnej, które nie trwało zbyt długo, bo od grudnia 1100 roku do lutego roku 1101. Jedyne czego dokonała to przeniesienie stolicy Austrii ponownie do Wiednia. Po śmierci 70-letniej Engeltraud, władzę przejmuje jej bratanek Erich, który wcześniej rządził w księstwie Karyntii. Jednak wprost ignorował on sprawy Wiednia i Austrii, więc w pięć lat po objęciu tronu mieszkańcy miasta poprosili króla Bawarskiego o interwencję. W wyniku tego Wiktor "Okrutny" odebrał Enrichowi Wiedeń, z którego uczynił swoją nową stolicę. Rządy Ernstenów (1106-1194) Jak było wspomniane wcześniej władzę nad miastem przejął przedstawiciel dynastii Ernstenów, król Bawarii i książę Holsztyński - Wiktor "Okrutny". Jego ród zaś wywodził się z Norymbergi, a po wejściu w łaski monarchów Niemieckich i Bawarskich władał nad Księstwem Turyngii. Lecz wracając do panowania Wiktora, to było ono uważane za bardzo krwawe. Monarcha twardą ręką zarządzał swoją nową stolicą, a i jego cyniczna natura wdała się jego poddanym we znaki, poprzez liczne konflikty z kościołem. Oliwy do ognia dolewał fakt, iż król zamordował wcześniej jednego ze swoich krewnych i miewał napady paniki z obawy przed zamachem na swoje życie. Swojego żywota dokonał on w Wiedniu w wieku 83 lat w roku 1159. Po śmierci paranoicznego Wiktora władzę przejął jego najmłodszy syn Wigerich "Lew". Co ciekawe miał on brata bliźniaka, który po śmierci ojca przeszedł do stanu duchownego, zostając Biskupem Diecezji Holsztyńskiej. Zaś 22-letni władca rozpoczął swoje rządy od koronacji w swojej stolicy, a więc Wiedniu. Prowadził on zdecydowanie łagodniejszą i przychylniejszą dla kościoła politykę wewnętrzną. Umocnił krajowy handel, poprzez rozwój ważnych miast, a więc Lubeki, Stade i właśnie Wiednia. To prawdopodobnie on założył wiedeński i lubecki węzeł handlowy. Zmarł w wieku 53 lat w wyniku zarażenia się ospą wietrzną w roku 1190. Następnym królem Bawarii zostaje syn WIgericha, 6-letni Bladewin. Jednak mimo jego koronacji, był zbyt młody by rządzić, więc w jego imieniu robiła to rada regencyjna. Lecz młodzieniec nie doczekał się objęcia pełni władzy, gdyż obalił go jego kuzyn rządzący dotychczas w mieście Ulm. Odebrał on Bladewinowi Wiedeń, przekazując go Kasztelanowi sąsiedniego miasta Steyr w 1194 roku. Rządy Kasztelana ze Steyr (1194-1199) Po przejęciu władzy nad Królestwem Bawarii przez kuzyna ówczesnego monarchy, Janusza z Ulmu. Pretendent nadał kasztelanowi sąsiadującego z Wiedniem miasta Steyr, władzę nad Księstwem Holsztyńskim i właśnie Wiedniem. Jednak rządy tegoż władcy nie trwały długo, gdyż zmarł z powodu stresu i przewlekłej choroby. Zaś co ciekawe miasto Steyr, dziedziczone przez kolejnych Książąt Holsztynu, przeszło w końcu w ręce ich spadkobierców, a więc Książąt Skanii, którzy z kolei byli wasalami Królów Polskich. Powrót Ernstenów (1199-1244) Śmierć kasztelana, zbiegła się w czasie ze śmiercią Króla Bawarii Janusza z Ulmu, tak więc władzę nad tytułami obydwu szlachetnie urodzonych przejął syn tegoż drugiego Emelrich. Nie był on jednak władcą tak dobrym jak jego przodek. Zamiast zajmowania się sprawami królestwa, wolał uczty i zabawy. Jego skąpstwo i ciągle ślęczenie nad księgami sprawiły także, że nie był zbyt popularny wśród poddanych. Z tego powodu jego odległy krewny i jednocześnie książę Tyrolski Wiktor, korzystając ze swoich dyplomatycznych zdolności zdołał obalić go i sam zasiąść na Bawarskim Tronie w lipcu 1206 roku. Tak, więc po koronacji w Wiedniu Wiktor zwany później "Grubym", rozpoczął swoje rządy. Co prawda nie różniły się one wiele od tych za Króla Emelricha, ale dzięki doskonałym umiejętnością dyplomatycznym monarcha utrzymał się na tronie, aż 14 lat. Zaś w roku 1220 mieszczanie Wiedeńscy odkrywając tajone przez lata spiski i przekręty króla postanowili posadzić na tronie innego przedstawiciela dynastii Ernstenów, a więc spokrewnionego bezpośrednio z główną gałęzią tegoż rodu, wiekowego Michaela. Król Michael ze względu na swój wiek i doświadczenie w sprawach administracji i ekonomi, zdołał przywrócić względny dobrobyt miastu i całemu królestwu. Jednak w czasie jego rządów umocniła się pozycja możnych, co poskutkowało ograniczeniem jego bezpośredniej władzy jedynie do prowincji Wiedeńskiej. Jednak mimo tego przekazał umocnione ekonomicznie i militarnie państwo o dużym poważaniu międzynarodowym swojej córce Odzie. Młoda Oda została koronowana w Wiedniu dnia 21 lipca 1235 roku w wieku zaledwie 13 lat. Tak więc przez pierwsze 3 lata jej panowania rządziła de facto rada regencyjna. Jednak po upływie czasu Królowa objęła pełnie władzy. Była ona bardzo przychylna dla kleru, w szczególności tego Wiedeńskiego. Ożeniła się także z Królem sąsiedniego Królestwa Wielkich Moraw, Spityniewem "Wielkim" z rodu Karolingów. W wyniku tegoż mariażu po niespełna 10 letnich rządach Królowej Ody, władzę nad Wiedniem i Bawarią przejmuje jej syn i przedstawiciel dynastii Karolingów, Ojir "Wielki". Rządy Austriackich Karolingów (1244-1444) Po nagłym zapaleniu płuc i śmierci Królowej Bawarii Ody, władzę przejmuje jej syn Ojir, zwany później "Wielkim". Co ciekawe był on bratem Królowej Polsko-Morawskiej Skonki(dokładniej żony Króla Wielisława II Śmiałego). Jako że w czasie objęcia rządów nie ukończył nawet dwóch lat, na 16 wiosen władzę w państwie objęła rada regencyjna. Tak więc król Ojir objął de facto swój urząd dopiero w czerwcu roku 1260. Po swojej koronacji w Wiedeńskiej Archikatedrze miał o wiele lepszą pozycję wobec możnych, niż jego poprzednicy, gdyż władał nie tylko Wiedniem, ale także Tyrolem, Innsbruckiem i małym miastem Bregenz. Był on bardzo popularny wśród poddanych, z powodu swoich doskonałych wręcz umiejętności dyplomatycznych. Można powiedzieć, że to on położył podwaliny pod stworzenie z Wiednia centrum Niemieckiej dyplomacji i miejsca licznych przetargów oraz negocjacji. Odrestaurował on także dosyć wiekową już cytadelę, dodając do niej nowe rozwiązania technologiczne. Wszystkie jego osiągnięcia podsumowało nadanie mu w dosyć młodym wieku, przydomka "Wielki". Jednak mimo uwielbienia poddanych i dosyć mocnej pozycji w państwie Ojir został obalony przez Księcia Karyntii Gotarda I w 1275 roku. Geografia Wiedeń jest położony w krainie historycznej nazwanej Górną Austrią, która leży w regionie Bawarii( Rejonie Południowych Niemiec ). Przez miasto przepływa Dunaj, który wspomaga rozwój handlu poprzez przewóz towarów w dół rzeki, w stronę Morza Czarnego, Budapesztu, Wołoszczyzny oraz Mołdawii. Miasto leży także u podnóży Alp, lecz jest zlokalizowane bardziej w terenach uprawnych, które co ciekawe są najżyźniejszymi ziemiami w Austrii. Fakt ten pomaga w hodowaniu winorośli, potrzebnej do wyrobu wina, które jest głównym towarem eksportowym miasta. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Miasta Europy Kategoria:Herby